Recruiting a Shadow
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Full summary inside! Finally! it's complete! Wait for the sequel...I'm on writer's block right now...
1. Summary

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

Summary:

Xhade; a mischievous, sarcastic, secretive and mood-swinging 'ghost' was recruited into Org. XIII. The first part of her recruitment was that she has to watch over the castle while some were on vacation and the rest were on a long-term mission, but she didn't know that. Xhade, being mischievous decided to mess things up in Castle Oblivion. Like having a zoo with weird, mutated animals and a snake farm in the library. While Shadow, her ghostly twin personality, didn't like her plans at all.

* * *

A/N: Summary may be updated. That's all.


	2. C1:Who's in the Shadows

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: I'm gonna skip the capturing part and go straight to the who is she part, okay? If you want the see everything that happened to her, you can't. Sorry. Also I rewritten some chapters namely Chap1,Chap4,Chap5,Chap6 and I'm about to rewrite the introduction as well.

Chapter 1: Who's in the Shadows

"Anyone found any Nobodies yet?" Xemnas asked the org. at a boring meeting. Half of the members slept and the other half almost slept.

"ZZZZZZZ. . ." was all they can say.  
"WAKE UP!!" Xemnas roared at the mic. They all jolted up and some said, "W-T-F?"

"Ahem, now you all woke up who found a Nobody?" he cleared his throat. Saix raised his hand.

"Yes Saix?"

"I found a Nobody with ghostly appearances."

"Well, bring him here." he commanded.

"Actually superior, it's a SHE."

The others were just silent and someone broke the sweet silence, "Is she like Larxene or someone calmer than that?" Demyx asked with some fear in his voice.

"No, I can't take girls who're like Larxene. I'm outta here." Axel informed as he was getting out of his seat. The some did the same as Larxene was getting pissed off.

"So what? If she's like me deal with it!" she was about to summon her kunai when. . .

"GET BACK TO YOU'RE SEATS!! AND LARXENE NO KILLING!!" Xemnas growled and they did as they were told, some went back to sleep.

"Back to the new recruit." And cleared his throat and called the new recruit. The doors to the meeting room slowly opened and there the recruit was with no expression at all, like a perfect Nobody. She had long black hair that almost reached her lower back, dark green eyes and a pale tan skin tone. She wore a long, flowing black dress that made her seem ghostly.

"A ghost, our new recruit's a ghost?" Vexen asked as he and some members looked at Shade, the scary black Shade.

"Yes she's a ghost." Xemnas answered.

"I'm not a ghost." Shade hissed, "Why do all think I'm a ghost? Is it the dress? The face? What?" she asked impatiently. The whole organization was silent at this.

"Well?" she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. They were still silent.

"Well. . ." Saix started, "The look is really like one of those horror movies. . ."

"So if I like black and dark colors that makes me a ghost?" she laughed a little, "Believe it or not, I'm afraid of horror movies when I wasn't emotionless."

"Who's she?" Lexaeus asked.

"She's Shade our new recruit." Xemnas read a piece of paper. No one noticed Shade was gone.

"But the real question is; who's the one in the shadows?" Zexion asked looking at the shadow behind Xemnas. Xemnas turned to the shadow and;

"Shade, stop trying to kill Superior." Saix commanded. The 'shadow' went back to her human form in a spin of dark green wind.

"So, Shade your element is. . . ?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't know, maybe Darkness or something."

"Show me, I bet I'm better than you." Larxene taunted.

"Okay, but I think it could destroy the whole castle. Ummmm. . . Dark angles fly in the southern sky. Dark angles attack the northern sky. Dark angels destroy the northern sky!" in an instant a gang of dark angles flew across the hall carrying swords destroyed half of the meeting hall in less than a minute.

"That good enough for you, Larxene?" she asked. Larxene was speechless at this.

"How'd you know our names?" Axel stood up.

"I just do, this place is familiar to me somehow." she replied. Axel sat back down.

"So you wouldn't need any tours and introductions to the organization?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, maybe a quick tour of Castle Oblivion will get my memory refreshed." she answered.

"Okay who wants to tour Shade around?" he asked. No one raised their hands, afraid of what she knows might kill them.

'Wonder why no one likes Dark, violent, destructive magic?' Shade thought.

"Well if no one wants it, then fine. I'll just destroy the library or something." She said.

"No don't destroy the library!" Zexion stood up.

"Well, there's a brave one." Shade said to herself.

"Alright Number VI, you'll tour Xhade around."

"Umm, Xhade?" Shade asked.

"That's your new name, Xhade." Xemnas answered.

"Oh. Well, okay" Xhade said. Xhade stepped down the platform and walked through the door with Zexion.

"Hey, umm Zexion?"

"Hmm?"

"I can still destroy the library."

"Well don't,"

"Why not?"

"I know you like reading as much as I do."

"How'd you know I like reading?"

"You promise not to get freaked out."

"I promise."

". . . I smell people. . ."

"That's all?"

"Well, what do you have?"

"I can feel their spirit."

"How do you exactly feel their spirit?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. . . " They continued talking and walking through the labyrinth of hallways and several white rooms.

A/N: There's the first chap everyone. I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic so please have mercy on me!! Also I rewritten all the chaps to make adjustments and more.


	3. C2:Twin personalities

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: Okay, this chapter happened a few days after Shade got in Org XIII. One of the rewritten chapters,because no one except Rhino7 noticed that 'Riku popped out of nowhere' the popped in there was spelled pooped. LOL! Luv you Rhino7!

Chapter 2: Twin personalities

"Why was I ever recruited in Org XIII? I never went on missions. I never even got the ride a gummi ship. Ugh, I wish I never became a Nobody." Xhade said to herself.

"I know! I'll just do a time spell!" she reached for a book in her personal library and started looking for a time spell.

"Let's see. . . " she scanned through the pages of the book. Then she saw a time reverse spell it said:

_Reversing time action spell_

_Ingredients: _

_Old wooden, rusty, covered with moss 18__th__ century wall clock_

_New metallic, shiny, covered with fingerprints 21__st__ century wall clock_

_Reflective mirror coated sundial _

_Large sand, rice and diamond dust filled 3__rd__ century hourglass_

_Tiger's breath_

_Horse's shoe_

_Ripped Psychiatrist's notepad_

_Lyrics of the song 'Time After Time' _

"Where in the hell could I get Tiger's breath?" she asked herself.

"Maybe somewhere in Sumatra. . . "

"GAH!" Xhade jolted up from her bed. She saw someone who looked exactly like her.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Don't you know me Shade?" she laughed, "I'm Shadow." she smiled.  
"Shadow? I don't know who you are."

"Don't know who I am? Well, here's a hint I was always with you."

"You're my conscience?"

"No,"

"Umm. . . My inner self?"

"Half true."

"Well, my half identity like Yin's half identity was Yang?"

"Nope,"

"You're an alien from outer space!"

"Guess again."

"This is my last answer, you're my goody-goody twin. "

"You got the twin thing right only one thing; I'm not goody-goody. "

"Umm. . . You're my twin. . . personality?"

"Bingo."

"Uh, okay. Why didn't I know I had twin personalities?"

"It's because when you became a Nobody, thanks to the numbness pill and that Neoshadow, The darkness consumed every bit of light and emotion that you had except for me your twin personality, because of I'm already a Nobody."

"So why do I have twin personalities again?" Xhade asked as if she didn't hear anything. Shadow sighed.

"You have twin personalities because, you have the power of darkness and elemental. You control darkness while I control the elements. 'Kay?"

"Uh, okay."

"Plus, I'm your personal summon so summon me anytime." with that Shadow disappeared.

"Wait! Shadow where'd you go?"

"I'm in you head dimwit,"

"Oh, okay and I'm not a dimwit dumbass!"

"No swearing please,"

"I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't,"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't,"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" they argued. . .

Meanwhile: who knows where:

"AXEL!!"

"What?"

"Why did you make roast duck?"

"Uhh. . . Cause I wanted too?"

"Where'd you get the duck?"

"From the 1.00 store."

"Why does it look like Donald?"

"Cause it's his clone?"

"The truth Axe,"

"I'm soooooo sorry Sora Donald looked so tasty and juicy and I wanted roast duck!!"

"Well at least ya' got food for THE PARTY"

"Are ya' ready for Da Parteyh Sora?"

"I was born ready for Da Parteyh!"

"Guys are you ready for Da Parteyh?" Riku popped out of nowhere.

"We are ready for DA PARTEYH!" and they ran out the door.

"Hey what about Roxas?" Axel asked Sora.

"He's already in Destiny Islands remember Axe?"

"Nope,"

"Didn't you just finish playing KH2?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you remember one of the last movies?"

"Oh, now I remember."

"Guys c'mon we're gonna be late." Riku was now getting a little angry.

"What about the other Org. members?" Sora asked.

"Demyx said he's gonna come late." Axel answered.

"Well then let's go!" Riku said. In front of them appeared a sleek black limo. They got in and the limo drove away(actually it flew away).

Back to the 'twins':

"YES I CAN!!"

"No you CAN'T!!"

"YES. I. CAN!!"

"No. You. CAN'T!!" Thank God for the sound proof walls, floors and ceilings.

"YES I CAN!!"

"No you cannot do anything."

"Yes I can do anything."

"Can't,"

"Can,"

"Can't,"

"Can,"

"Yes you can,"

"No I can't"

"Gotcha,"

"Dammit, I hate you. . . "

"Awww. . . I love you too. . . "

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank the following and award them with stuff:

blackgal010: first-ever reviewer(1 rev) AND second added fave story,awarded a plate full of cookies

The Heavenly Fox: second reviewer(1 rev) AND first added fave story,awarded two plates of cookies

Forgotten in Darkness: third reviewer(1 rev) AND first story alert,awarded a box of cookies

Mitasco: used to be my number one reviewer(6 revs) AND second story alert,awarded NUMBER ONE REVIEWER and box of cake

chicagoxpillowz: second story alert AND reviewer(2 revs) AND first-ever story helper,awarded plates of cookies and boxes of cake

Rhino7: Present number one reviewer(9 revs) AND second story helper,awarded 1 year free cookies and cakes if she keeps on reviewing


	4. C3:The road ahead

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: I don't own songs that are displayed here. That reminds me I forgot to put the disclaimer! Dammit! Oh well, you know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts; Disney, Square Enix and Buena Vista games own Kingdom Hearts. I repeat, I **DO NOT OWN** KH. **I DO NOT OWN KH. **

Reviewers: Thank you blackgal010 'cause she's the only one who reviewed. Virtual cakes, cookies, muffins and presents to blackgal010! Yay! Thanks a lot blackgal010 I gave her lots of virtual stuff.

Chapter 3: The road ahead

Da Parteyh:

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

They, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to her so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

TWTNW: C. Oblivion:

"Where're the others?" Xemnas asked the 8 Nobodies that were left, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar and Luxord were gone.

"We dunno and we don't care," they chorused.

"I think I saw Axel ride some a limo just outside with Sora and Riku. . ." Xhade said.

"WHAT!?" they were shocked.

"Without the whole organization?" Xemnas said.

"We're gonna party!!" Marluxia and Larxene said. They got up and dance like there's no tomorrow.

"Meeting in the bus!" Saix was weird today, he was smiling since we heard the word 'PARTY'. They all went to the bus, the blinding white bus.

"I have only these words to say. . . " Xemnas said. There was a dramatic pause, DUN. DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN!!

"Drum roll please." The drums 'rolled'

"WE ARE GONNA PARTY!!" half celebrated while the other half was. . . I dunno they don't like parties. The first half was; Xemnas, Saix(that's weird), Larxene and Marluxia while the other half was; Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin and Xhade/Shadow.

"I'm staying. . . " Xhade started.

"No you're not. . . " Xemnas said. They dragged her in the bus.

"What about Vex, Lex, Xal and Zex?" she struggled to get away from the bus but no she was being dragged by 4 people.

"They're gonna watch the castle while we're gone." they chorused.

"NOOOOOO FAAAAAAIR!!" she screamed out loud but she was still being dragged in the bus. When she finally stopped screaming and kicking, she sat down at the farthest end of the bus and quieted down; returning to her emotionless face. The others sat at the front or the middle, no one sat beside or in front of Xhade, still afraid of her dark, destructive, violent powers until now.

In the bus:

Sweet silence was heard in the bus, except for the engine, A/C, motor, etc. Until someone broke the sweet silence. . .

"Will you f--ing stop it Larx!" Marluxia yelled. Larxene was kicking his chair with a satisfied feeling.

"I won't f--ing stop Gay-lord!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP." Saix said but they didn't hear him.

"Not!"

"GAY!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"SHUT UP!" Saix growled but no one heard him, again. (A/N: Wonder what's in Xemnas' head?)

Xemnas' head:

'Good thing I'm wearing scream-proof earrings'

'Is Xhade really that dark?'

'Is Marly gay?'

-song: 'every breath you take' plays in his head-

Back to reality:

"GAY!"

"NOT!"

"Shut up guys," Xhade said, "buio silenzio" she whispered. In a flash Larxene's and Marluxia's mouths were covered with black vine-like 'tape'. Larxene started cursing at Xhade, Marluxia did the same thing too, but he wasn't that cursing-holic. Xhade only smirked at this, Sweet silence was back. Then someone broke the silence. . .

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Xhade fell from her seat because Demyx pooped out of nowhere beside her. Good thing no one noticed, maybe. . .

"Demyx, what're you doing here?" Xhade hissed as she pulled Demyx under.

"I dunno. . ."

"What, I dunno?"

"Well, I was going to this party at Destiny—Whops, I said too much."

"That was just perfect."

"Please don't tell anyone, please don't tell anyone, please, please, please!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." she replied, 'Yet. . .' she thought. Demyx sat beside Xhade and the trip continued. Sweeeet silence became a very eerie silence. . .

"So Xhade, where's the party venue?" Saix asked as he was still looking at the road.

"Umm. . . Uh. . ." she said, then turned to Demyx. He nodded.

"It's in Destiny Islands." she said.

"Thank you number IX, for accompanying us in this road trip." Xemnas said. The others looked at Xhade and Demyx then looked away. Demyx laughed nervously while Xhade. . .

"So what? He's our. . our. . . tour guide! That's it," she said.

"Xhade," Demyx began, "I'm not a tour guide!"

"At least, you know the way to Destiny Islands."

"Well, yeah. . ."

"So shut up,"

The trip was great. A long, winding, abandoned road. Larxene sleeping on Marluxia's shoulder (Xhade got a pic. of that). Saix and Xemnas staring to each other and blushing like mad (I thought they were emotionless). Demyx humming songs. And Xhade singing with Demyx is her head. Until he started humming 'passenger seat'.


	5. C4:AN: Too lazy to write fanfic

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: Still no one reviewed. . . I hate you all except for the ones who at least reviewed(blackgal010) added to their favorites(Zex Bartlet) and the ones who added to their story alerts(Forgotten in darkness). Virtual cookies and gifts from me!

Chapter 4: A/N: Too lazy to narrate the fanfic

TWTNW: C. Oblivion:

Vexen- doing his mad-mad-mad-MAD scientist ways, c'mon! He's doing the stuff that MAD scientists do! (A/N: Different? No. )

Xaldin-Cooking, cooking, cooking, cooking that's the only thing he does when he can't do anything or when he's bored. (A/N: Is that any different?)

Lexaeus-being one with the earth (A/N: OOC?), JOKE! He's in the gym meditating, but its still being one with whatever element.

Zexion-Being emo. . . In his emo room, sitting on his emo chair, thinking emo thoughts about him being EMO, JOKE! He's actually reading in the library, reading some sort of old book about the first nobody created.

Da Parteyh: (A/N: it happened a couple of hours after they arrived)

Xemnas: is in. . . who knows where?

Saix: Let's just say he's still starring at the moon.

Larxene: In a chili con chili-pepper on pepper-pepper chili pepper contest with Tifa.(A/N: I got the chili con chili idea from my sis. She's gone OOC)

Marluxia: He's water ski-ing (A/N: OOC?), in his briefs.

Demyx: Karaoke-ing (A/N: I'm bored, let's give it a twist), with a bird's nest on his head and standing/balancing on a knife's blade.

Axel: Attempting to burn the animals!

Xigbar: Having the THIRD poker match with Luxord

Luxord: One word, above!

Sora: Break-dancing contest with Roxas, in cool gangsta clothes!

Roxas: C'mon, you better know this one!

Riku: Driving the boat Marly used for water ski-ing

Kairi: Watching ANTM cycle 14 with Naminè (A/N: my fanfic my rules)

Naminè: Its the one above people!

Tifa: Look at what Larxene's doing. (A/N: OOC)

Cloud, Leon, Cid: I dunno. . . (A/N: I'm thinking). . . Actually they're eating a banana, after eating an 11 in chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE on chocolate cake, after eating a sweet, cinnamon apple pie, after eating a whole 18 in pepperoni, mushroom, ketchup, mayonnaise, tomato, anchovy pizza, after eating another banana(A/N: OOC much! Imagine them doing that!).

Aerith: Chatting with Yuffie(A/N: What're they chatting about? . . . . . the suspense is killing me. . . . . Okay, about their BOYFREINDS! This is OOC)

Yuffie: The one above!

Merlin: Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepiiiiiiiiiiiing. . . . . . (A/N: Wow. . . )

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Chip & Dale: Running away from the pyro (A/N: RUN, RUN, RUN you frickin' animals!)

Xhade: Let's just say she's sitting atop the tallest tree having a bliss of a time. Also from time to time singing along to the songs, looking at the stars, or even 'flying' across the sky. (A/N: she doesn't actually fly she uses darkness to let her glide. The darkness kinda puts wings on her back, bat-like wings.)

TWTNW: Somewhere in the streets:

-two heartless dressed up in cool gangsta, clothes, walking in a cool gangsta way-

One heartless: Yo m'name's Gaga (Ga-ga)

Other heartless: N' I'm Gogo (Go-go)

Gaga: You -bleep- -bleep--bleep- -bleep- -bleep-! -glares at Gogo-

Gogo: What did I -bleep- do to your -bleep--bleep- -bleep-?

Gaga: You -bleep-!

Gogo: -bleep-!

Gaga: Why're there -bleep- 'bleeps'?

Gogo: -bleep- 'bleeps'! imma -bleep- kill ya'll!

-the two continued 'bleeping' and cursing until the last 'dot' in this chapter-

TWTNW: C. Oblivion:

Xaldin: Still cooking, cooking for what? (A/N: For the 34th annual cooking cooker's cooking club that cooks for the sake of cooking or CCCCTCSC)

Vexen: Still in his mad, mad, mad, MAD science ways. . . Dissecting a poor chili-chili-chili-hot-hot-hot-spiced-pepper-peppered-chili with an old lady's tooth.

Lexaeus- Meditating(A/N: Ummmm. . . . . . . . )

Zexion: Still reading the book entitled: _The Never-ending Story _(A/N: The book is real I've seen it the SSC's LRC I think I'm the only one who borrowed it and it took me three continuous weeks to finish.)

Da Parteyh: (A/N: Told in Xhade's POV)

I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
The corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
Its true  
'cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

"The song repeated in my head for two times. I don't know why but I had this strange feeling every time I look to the stars. My family. . . all of them. . gone. Thanks to the darkness I became alone. . . Why O, Why? Leave me alone in the world? You could've let me die with my family! Rather than leaving me alone to fend for myself!" I said to the stars.

"Is it because the Darkness has something in stored for you?" Shadow appeared beside me, at least I think it was Shadow. She looked different, instead of loose flowing hair, she had hair that was half tied up in two buns, and the rest was straight going down her back. Her clothes were also different instead of a long black dress she was wearing a midnight blue (dark blue) mini-dress that went up to her knees (if she sat down).

"Shadow, is that you?" I asked her.

"Course I am, don't you recognize me?" she answered.

"Well, you look really different. The clothes, the hair." I pointed out.

"Do we really need to look like each other?"

"Well, no but—"

"That's your answer. If you mind I'll go down and party the night away."

"But, won't they see you?"

"No way, see?" she turned almost invisible.

"Umm. . . okay but turn completely invisible."

"Fine," she turned completely invisible. She flew down to the party and I was again left alone singing songs to the stars. . .

A/N: There you have it! Chapter 4 is as good as umm. . . as good as SUSHI!! Also in the Gaga and Gogo part I have nothing against gangsters or anything against anything in the fanfic. I am very sorry if I have offended anyone in typing the fanfic. I don't own anything except Shade/Xhade and Shadow. I have nothing against anything in this fanfic. **Also no updates until I get 10 reviews!**


	6. C5:Stars

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

Chapter 5: Stars

Destiny Island: Star Field: Xhade's POV:

I gazed upon the stars while I was lying down on the soft green grass somewhere far from the loud noise at the party. . . The stars were sparkling and shinning like no other night I've seen before. I knew that they were a gaseous mass in space that generates energy by thermonuclear reactions from the sun. They are also an astronomical object usually visible as a small bright point of light in the night sky. . . _But can their description be not in a logical way? Yes_

To me the stars represent the soul of the lost. They show hope. They show that each individual is unique. . .

I looked at a lone star showing it's not-so-bright light, trying to do it's best to be like the other stars, bright and noticeable. . .

"Unique. . ." I whispered, "Each and every one of us is unique. . . From the darkest hearts to the brightest ones. . ."

I continued gazing upon the beautiful lights of the stars. Until,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard a scream, that sounded familiar, behind me. I stood up turned around and said;

"Shadow, is that you?"

"HELP!"

"I'm coming!" I ran toward her only to find. . .

Shadow sitting on top of a CoCoNut tree pointing to the bottom. I looked at the bottom there was a huge Barney stuff toy, JOKE! It was a black bat climbing upward the tree.

"It's just a bat, Shadow." I said feeling annoyed.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" she ran from it only to fall on a certain someone,

"OW!" she fell on poor, poor, poor Demyx, good thing she was still invisible to others. She quickly went back in my head.

"Demyx what're you doing here?" I asked him as he rubbed is head.

"Someone's chasing me, so I ran as fast as I could."

"Stop watching psycho-serial-murderer movies."

"I'm not hallucinating Xhade, it's true all of the people at the beach were dead."

"No!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking."

"Oh, okay fine if they're not dead just injured you owe me. . . 5000 munny."

"But, But—"

"Or suffer," I grinned evilly.

"Fine, 5000 munny."

"If we don't hurry maybe the bodies will rot."

"Let's go,"

We were about to run from the mini-field when,

"You run, I'll fly." I said.

"You can fly?" Demyx asked.

"Yup," and my black bat wings appeared before I took of to the skies.

"Wait, it's a quarter-mile from here to there!"

"You can just teleport there, genius." I rolled my eyes at his annoyance.

"By the way, what's the thing that fell on me?"

"Umm. . . It was a CoCoNut, yeah a CoCoNut."

"Oh, okay."

Destiny Island: Front Beach:

We arrived after a few minutes, seeing. . . the gang terrified and in a fetal position, sucking their thumb. . .

"What happened?" I turned to Demyx and he was also terrified and in a fetal position and sucking his thumb.

"Who ever this is, show yourself!" I summoned my keyblades and stood in a fighting stance.

"Shade, Shade, Shade. . ." That voice it sounded familiar somehow. . . Then I feel someone's dark aura, an aura darker than mine. . .

"No you couldn't be. . ." my eyes started tearing, she couldn't be. . .

"Dear Shade, why so emotional you were supposed to be a Nobody remember?" then she appeared short platinum blond hair, a bright pink mini-dress and even brighter fuchsia pumps. . . Cerise. . .

"You were supposed to be dead!" I shouted, "Dark soul death, Light soul die, Cerise's soul face death! Face death!" I hissed as Cerise slowly transformed to a shocking-pink marble sculpture.

"fuoco finale morte" I whispered as the statue burst in to flames and then into nothing. . . I sighed, the annoying -bleep- was finally dead. . .

"I will never die, Shade. . ."Cerise said as the wind blew the pink dust to the sky. The gang woke up and;

"What happened?"

"Cerise, all embarrassed you."

"Who's Cerise?"

"The annoying, gossiping, pink -bleep-."

"Oh, ooookkaaaaaayyy. . ."

I smiled, as the party continued, it was 30 minutes past midnight. Dancing, eating and other party -bleep-. I went back to the Star field.

Destiny Island: Star field:

Xhade lied down with her head placed on her hands gazing on the stars. The bright, shinning, stars.

"Who's Cerise?" Shadow bowed to Xhade's face

"I told you she's the annoyi—"

"Yeah I know, but what about the real story?"

Xhade sat down with her head in her knees. Shadow repeated the question;

"Who is Cerise?"

"She was. . . my best friend. . ."

"And I thought I was your best friend!"

"She _WAS _my Best friend, until one day. . ." she hardened her voice at the 'WAS'

"What day?" Shadow sat beside her in an Indian sitting position.

She told her the whole story but here's a flashbackie:

_Flashback:_

"_We'll be BFF's forever right Xhade?" 6-year-old Cerise asked Shade. _

"_Yup," 6-year-old Shade replied. _

"_Okay since were BFF's we'll never leave each other's side."_

"_Yup,"_

_A few months later, _

"_Why? WHY!?" Shade cried, she was now alone. _

"_You said we'll never leave each other's sides." She sobbed her best friend was now dead. _

"_Now everyone's dead, because of me." Shade went home and packed her things. She was ready to leave Magia Fantasia once and for all. _

_End of Flashback: _

"So that's why!" Shadow understood.

"Yup,"

"Xhade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I still party?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ciao!"

"Sayonara,"

A/N: I rewritten this chapter cause in the intro I'll change somethings in the story...REVIEW!!


	7. C6:Why?

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: I'll cancel the high-school fic. Timeskip to three days after 'Da Parteyh'.  
Note: One of the edited chaps...

Chapter 6: What the?

C. Oblivion: Xhade's room: 'Xhade's' POV:

"XHAAAAAAAAAADE!!" I quickly got up as I heard Mansex's voice, for the 10th time.

"buio vesiti cambiamento" I whispered before a puff of dark green smoke appeared and my clothes were changed. Instead of a long black dress that I usually wear, it was a green on black dress that wasn't very long; still, it was almost down to my ankles, about 6 more inches. My shoes, instead of black 1 inch heeled pumps, its green flip-flops.

I fixed my bed, fixed my hair and teleported to his office.

Mansex's office: Normal POV:

"YES?" Xhade was somewhat angry with him.

"Ah, Xhade, here's your first mission." he handed her a folder. She read the first paragraph.

"What's your vacation have to do with my first mission?"

"I'm going on vacation!" he screamed gleefully, "To the Bahamas!"

"Wait! You're the only one who's going on vacation?"

"Nope, numbers 2, 3, 4, 5 are coming with me!" he whistled and Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus popped out of nowhere wearing Bermuda shorts, Hawaiian shirts, hats and carrying their luggage.

"To the Bahamas!" they chorused.

"Okay, but how many weeks will all of you be out?"

"A month."

"What!?"

"Buh-BYE!" they disappeared.

"What in the whole hell happened to them?" she asked herself. She read the paper and,

"A month? Baby-sitting the organization? HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME!?" she sat on Mansex's chair and then Saix burst into the room and. . .

"DON'T YOU DARE SIT ON MY XEMNAS' CHAIR!" and then he disappeared. Xhade was so shocked that she jumped from the chair and landed on the blinding white floor.

"Ouch," she sat herself up and the sentence repeated in her head.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. SIT. ON. MY. XEMNAS'. CHAIR." It repeated over and over until.

"OH. MY. GAWD!" she gasped, "SAIX AND XEMNAS ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"About time you learned." Larxene appeared beside her.

"So it is true!"

"Yup,"

"OMG!"

"You can stop now, y'know?"

"They're—the sounds last night—Saix and Xemnas—They're, they're—I can't take it anymore, BYE!" she ran to her room.

"Um, Bye?" she went back to electrocution practice.

In Xhade's room:

"Shadow why'd you go to Mansex's office dressed as me?" Xhade glared at her.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry but you know what?"

"What?"

"They're out for a month!"

"Who're they?"

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus."

"Okay, so what're we gonna do?"

"You're just gonna baby-sit the rest of the org. for a month."

"I'm not a recruited in to the org to baby-sit them while they're gone, y'know."

"Yeah, but he didn't say that we can't have fun." Shadow smiled.

"Shadow, I know that smile you're gonna party, again."

"YUP!"

"Look if this is another one of your partying plots you'll wake up the next day underwater with hungry sharks." Xhade warned.

"Okay, but Mansex said this'll be your entrance mission, if you fail you're in big trouble."

"Fine,"

"By the way, Saix and Mansex are in a relationship."

"They're friends."

"Closer than that."

"Best friends?"

"Closer,"

"Brothers?"

"Closer and closer."

"You mean—"

"Yup,"

"But they're Nobodies?"

"The things left unsaid are the most interesting."

"True,"

"I know and they already know about it."

"Um, They?"

"The whole org, duh."

"Oh,"

There was silence between the two when,

"Making my way downtown, walking fast

Faces pass and I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead, just making my way

Making a way through the crowd..." Shadow began to sing and Xhade sang along:

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by...?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me...

'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your precious me..mo..rys..

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by oh

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight

And I..., I...

Don't want to let you know

I..., I...

Drown in your memory

I..., I...

Don't want to let this go

I, I don't...

Making my way downtown, walking fast

Faces pass and I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead, just making my way

Making a way through the crowd...

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky...

Do you think time would pass us by...

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Oh, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you

Tonight...

After they sang for no reason Xhade changed from her grey night-dress to a blood red dress that looked like Dracula's except with a cute bat design.

"Xhade?" Shadow looked at her.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"The dress," she smiled evilly.

"You wanna scare the crap out of the rest of the org don't you?"

"Yup!"

"Okay," cue dramatic, evil music: Dun. Dun. Dun. DUN!!

A/N: Thanks for the long wait guys! Also, guests will be appearing at the start and end of each chapter starting. . . Now!

Topic: Yaoi

Xemnas: you made my name Mansex!?

Elm: Yup,

Demyx: -reads XemSai fanfic- Wow who knew XemSai could be so -shudders- gross?

Elm: Yaoi, it's meant to be gross.

Saix: Lemme see that Demyx –reads XemSai- -runs to the bathroom- -vomits-

Xemnas: XemSai!? -faints-

Elm: Yaoi, its meant to be gross put that into mind.

Demyx: -reads Zemyx fanfic- What!? -faints-

Elm: And that's why Yaoi is fun to read, put that in mind too. And the Xhade in 'Xhade's POV' and in 'Mansex's office' are one person: Shadow, Kay?


	8. C7:Planning

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: Okay this chap is for chicago x pillows. I manage to update RaS at midnight when they were all asleep. I hope **Ü** like it!

Chapter 7: Planning

C. Oblivion: Xhade's room:

_Blood from walls_

_Creaking floors_

_Howling winds_

_Bloodshot eyes_

_Tonight, Tonight_

_Hell shall arise. . . _

_Tonight, Tonight_

_This -insert place here- shall become one with hell. . . _

_Spine-tingling screams_

_Uncontrollable darkness_

_Chaotic evil_

_When hell will arise_

_This day shall be forever_

_This day hell shall shoot blue fire. . . _

_This day shall be ASYLUM!_

"Wow, this book does have somewhat horrific stuff, Shadow." Xhade said as she flipped the pages of an old book entitled: 'The horror of darkness'.

"Thank you, now what spell will ya' do?"

"Huh, What spell?" Xhade asked dumb-folded.

"The ones from the book." Shadow rolled her eyes.

"But they need seriously powerful magic!"

"You're a Dark Master, right?"

"Yes, but I could have some brain injuries,"

"Like what?"

"Like, well I can't use magic for about a day or two."

"Well, with great power come great consequences."

"Yeah, yeah and with a big mouth comes a big roll of duct tape. . ."

"Now, tell me what spell!"

"Um. . . let's just use a summoning spell, 'kay?"

"O. . . kay" Shadow sighed and sat on the bed.

"Let's see. . . " Xhade looked through the shelves of books she has. There were ones with boring, humorous, confusing and long titles:

_Examples: _

'_The life of living your life that's living a life that's one big lie'_

'_Rubber Chicken soup for the soul'_

'_I knew a guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy. . .'_ (A/N: It goes on forever)

'_Thy heart shall be with thy soul'_

After a few minutes Xhade found a book entitled: 'Halloween Fun'

"Don't tell me that's a how-to-decorate book." Shadow said after Xhade gave her a dark purple book with cute pumpkins, bats and witches design.

"No, it's better," –cue dramatic pause- "It's a Halloween tricks book!"

"Okay, so how does it work?" Shadow asked.

"It's full of tricks that are associated with dark magic and All Hollow's Eve."

"Okay, try one out!"

"Okay," Xhade flipped the pages; trying to find an easy one.

"Here's one," she said.

_Page 24: Bat's Kite(small hawk, not the flying toy)_

_Description: Summoning, Summoning a kite with fangs that drip paralyzing liquid. Size: H-6'1 W-56 kg WS-2.5 m_

_Say: "Dearest Pipistrello, Lend me your pet Falco, that I will take with dear care. Bat's Kite, Bat's Kite appear before me and do not disappear. Pipistrello's Falco do not hurt me, but work with me. Pipistrello's Falco!"_

_Rank needed: Magic apprentice_

_Magic needed: Any (Dark, Light, Red, Blue, etc.)_

_Comment/s: Do not feed the Kite seeds, meat or plants. It only eats the sap from only one Honeydew tree; Rugaida. Note that Rugaida is found deep underground underwater. _

"Oh, so what're you gonna do with Falco?" Shadow asked after reading half of the page.

"I'm gonna need the dew from Rugaida. So we'll just summon her later."

"But, But I've always wanted a pet!"

"It's a dangerous one. Plus, you need two people to work out the spell."

"Fine. So you'll go to Atlantica to get Rugaida's dew?"

"Uh-huh," She stood up and walked to the door

"Be careful."

"I will," She was about to leave when. . .

"But what about the org?" Shadow asked before Xhade could open the door.

"They're in missions to other far-off and maybe deserted worlds."

"Oh, so they left you alone in the whole castle?"

"You're still alive, aren't you Shadow?"

"Okay," She smiled.

Xhade opened the door and,

"Don't you even think about it, Shadow."

"But—"

"No, no partying!"

"But—"

"NO PARTYING!"

"I'm guessing you don't want partying 'cause maybe I could destroy the castle and you'll get blamed by Mansex for destroying the whole place?"

"Uh-huh,"

"-Sigh- Okay. . . "

"Thank you."

"Whatever,"

So Xhade walked out the door and tried to teleport to Atlantica but she failed at first. She tried again and succeeded. While Shadow was watching TV in their (her and Xhade's) room.

Atlantica:

Xhade felt a little tired, she never tried teleporting to far worlds. She looked at her herself, she looked very different. Her hair was untied. She had black pearl earrings. She was wearing a loose, olive green, ¾-sleeve shirt that reached her hips (if she wasn't a fish). The bottom half of her body turned fish like, there were small fin on the side of the mid-thighs and the tail was like a fighting fish's—they were all black.

"Okay, time to look for Rugaida trees." She swam to the deeper part of the ocean, which was about three miles away from the Coral reef. Not knowing there was someone following her.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was sort of cliffhanger-ish. Note:Words maybe be added within the moth. Still gonna do the end chap topics:

Topic: Chap 7

Xhade: There's a stalker after me!?

Elm: Maybe. . .

Shadow: Maybe it's someone from the Naruto world.

Xhade: -freaking out 'bout the 'stalker'-

Elm: Yeah, maybe it could be. . .

-SILENCE-

Shadow: I guess Weasel-Head!

Elm: I guess Chicken-Ass!

Xhade: -somehow blushing- STOP IT! –starts freaking out, again-

Shadow: I know you have a crush on Itachi. . .

Elm: Or Sasuke. . .

Xhade: -starts claming down- Who're they?

Elm: -slams gong-

-Itachi and Sasuke appear-

Xhade: -starts freaking out at the sight of the Uchihas-

Elm: -slams gong, again-

-Weasel and Chicken disappear-

Elm: I'll do another fic! R&R! READ AND REVIEW! GIVES FREE -virtual-COOKIES! ACCEPTS ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!


	9. C8:Searching and Emo

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: The other fic I was talking about. . . it'll come after RaS

Chapter 8: Searching and Emo-ness

_Recap: _

_Atlantica: _

_Xhade felt a little tired, she never tried teleporting to far worlds. She looked at her herself, she looked very different. Her hair was untied. She had black pearl earrings. She was wearing a loose, olive green, ¾-sleeve shirt that reached her hips (if she wasn't a fish). The bottom half of her body turned fish like, there were small fin on the side of the mid-thighs and the tail was like a fighting fish's—they were all black. _

"_Okay, time to look for Rugaida trees." She swam to the deeper part of the ocean, which was about three miles away from the Coral reef. Not knowing there was someone following her. _

Meanwhile:

Shadow was alone in the Castle. . .

"H-h-hello?" she heard creaking sounds behind her it was. . . something black and gray singing:

_I love you, You love me _

_Let's get together and kill Barney_

_With a big shotgun, _

_And Barney on the floor_

_No more, purple dinosaur. . . _

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" Shadow did several kicks and punches to it, only to find out it was. . . The real BARNEY!

"BARNEY!?" Shadow backed away. . .

"No I'm not Barney, I'm Emo Barney."

"Really, who are you?" Shadow asked staring at the thing.

"Emo Barney."

"Who?"

"Emo Barney."

"Huh? Did you say something?" she was reading a book.

Atlantica: Somewhere in the country coral reefs: (She was far from the City coral reefs)

"Who's there?" Xhade heard something swim behind her.

"Probably a school of fish. . ." she continued to swim to the big blue.

"There it goes again," she heard another thing swim by, this time it sounded like it was huge.

Then out of the blue, a HUGE whale was swimming toward her. Xhade panicked, how did a whale swim that fast? Most importantly, that thing was huge!

"Gotta hide, Gotta hide, Gotta hide, Gotta hide. . ." she searched for a hiding spot looking everywhere.

Then, she found a small cave. She swam hurriedly to it and hid inside. At the time, the whale was about hit her.

"Phew," she sighed. "That was close. . ."

She continued her journey swimming through canyons, valleys, coral reefs, barrens, 'cities' and 'towns'. At first she saw the Grand UNDERWATER Canyon. It looked like the Grand Canyon except fishes swam trough holes in the rocks and some rested in the dents on the rocks. She decided to rest for a while on a dent and observe her surroundings. . .

'Why aren't there any mermaids/mermans?' she asked herself.

Then she asked a Killer Whale nearby,

"Excuse me, but Why aren't there any Mermaids or Mermans out and about?"

The whale answered, "This isn't Atlantica: Mermaid Merman world. Its Atlantica: Fishes world."

"Oh, are there any Rugaida trees in here?"

"Yes, this is the Rugaida capital of the worlds. Its found in the Northern Weed Coral Reef."

"Thank You," she thanked the whale and hurriedly sawn to the NWCR. Good thing she had her world map.

"Convocare: Mondo Cartina: Atlantica, pesce mondo," and in her hands appear the updated version of Atlantica: fish world map.

Back to Emo Barney:

"Who're you again?" Shadow asked. . . for the Thousandth time.

"I told you, I'm Emo Barney!" Barney was getting pissed off.

"W-H-O? Who are you!?" she was now cheerleading, in pink cheerleader uniforms.

"I'm Emo Barney. . ." he was in his Emo corner.

"That's much better," she turned her back on him and he disappeared.

"Okay, this place is starting to creep me out."

-silence-

"EMO BERNEY!? WHERE'RE YO!"

"ITS EMO **BARNEY**!" he was screaming in her ear

"Cherver. . ."

"Its not Chever its Whatever." Berney said matter-of-factly

". . . 'Whatever' is soo old school,"

"Really!?" he was living old school. . .

"Duh," she replied leaving Berney in his emo corner.

Xhade:

"What's wrong with this!?" she screamed. The map had doodles of people in hot pink markers and highlighters it also had stuff written on it;

_To: _

_Carise is COOL!_

_PINK RuLz_

_BlAcK dRuLz_

_Cherry apple lemon lime grape orange plum strawberry blueberry lip gloss!_

_I ____ Jonas Brothers!_

_Luvey-Duvey!_

_LOVE, NOT!  
_

"Wait, this is an e-mil 'she' sent me and printed it on the map!" Xhade read the writings and was now ready to let 'her' explode into bloody pieces. . . Then she smiled, a maniac's smile, a really sadistic maniac's smile. . .

"Oh, she is gonna get it. . . But she's already dead. Oh well, all's well that ends well." she was now under the state of being well. After a few minuets of being well, she went back to consciousness.

"Okay, " she sighed "Back to the search. . ." and she swan to wide open sea. . .

After a few miles of swimming and swimming. . . she never found a Rugaida

Emo Berney?:

"Okay since when did you became emo, Barney?" Shadow was like a psychiatrist to Berney right now. Berney was seated at the therapy chair, Shadow had therapist's clothes on and glasses, there was slow therapy music and a library with fireplace background.

"Well it started with a new TV show I watch everyday called, _The Cool Way_ which is formerly _OOC_."

"Mm-Hm, and?"

"That show teaches you and shows you how to be cool. You can also send messages and questions to them. I sent a question one day, I asked them: Am I cool enough?"

"And?"

"They answered in the show very loud and clear, NO, Not at all!" Tears filled Berney's eyes.

"And then,"

"And then, I met this girl in High-school; she had pink cat ears, long gray hair and purple eyes. Her name was Bellezza, it was like love at first sight. . . I finally forgot about being cool."

"Yeah,"

"We were friends at first and grew closer and closer each day. I was there for her and she was there for me. We were never to grow apart. Until one day, I was gonna chat with her on YM, she promised that she'll go online, but she wasn't online. So, I was surprised why she didn't go online. I thought she was just doing her homework and decided to forget it."

"Mm-Hm,"

"The next day, was a Saturday, I was walking to her house. About a couple of meters away I saw her. Kissing. Another. GUY!" and he was crying

"Let me guess, you were heart broken 'cause she was cheating on you?"

"Yup,"

"So, why'd you became emo?"

"After the happening -sniff- I broke up with her -sniff- I couldn't feel nothing -sniff- I wanted to feel something again -sniff- so I started slashing my wrists." He showed her the slashes.

"If I were you, I would just be emotionless than be emotional."

"You're right," he stopped crying.

"So today's lesson is?"

"Being emotionless than being emotional is better."

"This session is now over,"

Just then, out of the blue, a portal being circled by water droplets appeared behind Shadow. Xhade fell out of the big blue portal, dripping wet and cold. She was wearing a brown graphic tee with words 'I'm with Stupid ' in big and bold yellow lettering, baggy camouflage cargo pants, olive green Converse and three over lapping belts in different shades of gray.

"Hey Xhade? How's it goin' with the search?"

"Ah,"

"Ello?"

"BAH,"

"Umm, y'know the Rugaida trees?"

"AAAAAHHH,"

"Uhhh. . ." and Berney ran away to where to sun does shine.

"Hm?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH. . . . CHOOOOOOOOO!!" when Xhade did this everything went flying! Books, pens, paper, chairs, tables, book shelves, lamps, paintings, cards and people.

"Ahem, 'Cuse me," Xhade sniffed, she was freezing cold.

"You're welcome. . . ?" Shadow's hair looks like it was hit by a tornado.

"Thank You,"

"What're we gonna do about this mess?" Shadow asked Xhade pointing at the room known as the library.

"I dunno, leave it like this?"

"Since when do you leave things the way they are Xhade?" Shadow was surprised at the sudden change of Xhade's tidy-ness.

"Since now,"

"And when did you start wearing graphic tees?"

"Now. And since when did you start wearing formal clothes?" she was pointing at Shadow's therapist's clothes.

"Since now?"

"Ha! I'm not the only one who's changed!"

* * *

A/N: There you go the 8th chapter! I am sorry about the wait! Well not many people have RaS in Alerts. . . I did mean to type Berney and that is not a mistake. I had time typing this because –drum roll- CLASSES ARE SUSPENDED IN MANILA! In the news, the storm Helen hits northern Luzon, where Manila is. I was at school at having Lunch when Mrs. Escober told us that we were going on half day 'cause classes are suspended!

Topic: Crushes?

Xhade: Today we're gonna talk about—

Shadow: Crushes, the love ones not the destroyed ones.

Xhade: Wait, I thought we're gonna destroy stuff!

Shadow: No, we're gonna talk about the love crush not the destroy ones.

Xhade: Well fine! I'm Leavin'!

Shadow: -sigh- -thinks- I'm gonna regret this –speaks loudly- We're gonna destroy stuff.

Xhade: YAY! –destroys stuff-

Shadow: Hey that is fun! –destroys stuff too-

Both: DESTROYING STUFF IS FUN!


	10. C9:Leave it like this

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: Me no own Kingdom Hearts it belong to Square Enix, Disney and Buena Vista Games. Me also no own the lyrics of the songs in this fanfic. Me only own Xhade and Shadow.

Xhade: You said that in Chp 3 already

Me: Just to make sure no one gets mad!

Me: What's shamanxi?

Shadow: I dunno

Xhade: And fudge?

Me: Fudge is fudge so deal wit it!

Chapter 9: Leave it like it is

_Recap: _

"_What're we gonna do about this mess?" Shadow asked Xhade pointing at the room known as the library. _

"_I dunno, leave it like this?"_

"_Since when do you leave things the way they are Xhade?" Shadow was surprised at the sudden change of Xhade's tidy-ness. _

"_Since now,"_

"_And when did you start wearing graphic tees?"_

"_Now. And since when did you start wearing formal clothes?" she was pointing at Shadow's therapist's clothes._

"_Since now?"_

"_Ha! I'm not the only one who's changed!"_

Back to the chap:

"Okay, we can work this out" Shadow said.

"-Sigh-Yeah I know we can **SOMEHOW** work this out, but how?" Xhade replied stressing on the _SOMEHOW. _

"Like umm, we can **NOT LEAVE THE LIBRARY LIKE THIS!**" Shadow yelled angrily at Xhade causing cracks in the walls.

"Ahem, why?"

"Uhhh. . . Cause the org members could get angry?"

"Emo dude is the ONLY one who goes to the library everyday the rest, well they were scared the living _shamanxi_ out of 'em."

"STOP CURSING!"

"I don't care,"

"_Fudge_ you. . ." Shadow whispered.

"I heard that,"

"Okay, so we just fix the library so emo dude won't be scared the _shamanxi_ out of."

"Me no wanna fix stuff."

"But—" Shadow was cut off by a maniac's smile from Xhade,

"You have an idea don't you?"

"Yup, how 'bout we just leave it like this and sit back and relax."

"And see how he freaks out. . . I like it,"

"Sure you do, no one ever dislikes it."

"Okay girl! Do your magic!"

"Okay, but do you know the ghost transformation spell?"

"YUP!"

"M'kay," Xhade said as she got a piece of white chalk from her pocket and drew a star-like shape with a Yin and Yang symbol at the center.

"Hold both of my hands Shadow," Shadow held her hands and stepping into the circle.

Xhade was on the dark side, while Shadow was on the light side.

"Transform ci in fantasma," They both said with their eyes glowing like gold until. . .

"AAAAHHCHOOOOOO!" Xhade sneezed, again and again Shadow's hair went flying.

"What's up with that?" Shadow asked fixing her hair with her fingers.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "It was cold in Atlantica, but let's try again."

So, they tried it again but. . .

"AAAAHHCHOOOOOO!!" this time Shadow went flying and she hit the wall, hard. At the same time the mess made was even messier.

"Okay, the sneezing has got to stop!" Shadow said as she slowly got up.

"Sorry, you just don't know how cold the bottom of the sea is, do you?"

"Ahem, sea is not as deep as the OCEAN, little miss smarty pants." Shadow said matter-of-factly

"Yeah whatever,"

"Okay so let's just try again," Shadow said.

So, they tried again but the same thing happened, again and again and again and again until:

"Success!" Shadow was over-joyed (A/N: How do you spell over-joyed? XP) and Xhade was panting, using that much energy was tiring, but success they were ghosts temporarily.

Since they were ghosts they were invisible so the mission was almost completed. Sitting on a bookshelf on top of the door facing the huge window. They were staring at the Kingdom Hearts as the moon's light eerily lit the room.

One hour passed,

Two hours passed,

Three hours passed,

"Xhade, I'm bored." Shadow started a conversation but found Xhade leaning on the wall; legs hanging from the shelf, arms crossed on her stomach, head down and snoring.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz. . ." was all Xhade's reply; this made Shadow yawn and slowly do the same.

After two hours:

"-YAWN-" Shadow said stretching her arms.

She looked to her right to wake Xhade, but only to find Xhade gone. She looked around and found the library neat and. . . sparkling?

"Okay, this is weird. I thought we left it messy five hours ago."

"Shadow get inside now!" Suddenly out of the blue Xhade pulled her in and she disappeared.

"Ey, Xhade! What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just in case they do find you here."

"Who?"

"Them,"

"Who's them?"

"THEM!" Xhade said hardening her voice.

"Okay, who again?"

"Urgh," Xhade slapped her hand to her forehead, "the organization, fool!"

"Oh, why?"

"Because emo dude won't be happy when he sees his personal space messy."

"Why?"

"Because, he'll explode."

Shadow was O.O

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Nope," she grinned.

"So this cleaned up place is REAL?"

"Nope, just a simple dark illusion I found from the book."

"You do know the emo dude's element is illusion, right?"

-SILENCE- Xhade was O.O

"No I don't know that." Xhade gulped and Shadow gave a 'you-are-so-in-trouble' look.

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Chap 9 is the shortest chapter ever, with only 1028 including this. Hope you guys liked it! Note: May revise this chap for more words.

Topic: Birthday?

Elm: I'm bored

Xhade: Me too, -falls asleep-

Shadow: Me three, -falls asleep-

Demyx: I like cake

O.o

Demyx: The sweet sugary kind of cake.

Elm: -whispers- Is there a difference? –normal voice- Demyx, all cakes are sweet, right?

Demyx: -scratches head-Uh, sure.

Elm: By da way, it WAS my birthday last Friday, July 30 and there were no classes, I dunno why someone said there was an electrical problem.

Demyx: -pulls out cake from nowhere- Yum, cake –eats cake-

Elm: Hey! Where'd you get the cake?!

Demyx: Uh. . . –runs away with cake-

Elm: NO FAIR!! MY B-DAY'S LAST WEEK!!-chases Demyx with metal bat-

Demyx: AAAAAHHHH!! –runs away-

-still going until the next chapter-


	11. C10:Am I?

Recruiting a Shadow

* * *

Recruiting a Shadow (is currently experiencing writer's block)

A/N: No comment. . .

Chapter 10: Am I? (in trouble –evil laugh-)

_Recap: _

"_THEM!" Xhade said hardening her voice. _

"_Okay, who again?"_

"_Urgh," Xhade slapped her hand to her forehead, "the organization, fool!"_

"_Oh, why?"_

"_Because emo dude won't be happy when he sees his personal space messy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, he'll explode."_

_Shadow was O.O_

"_You gotta be kiddin' me."_

"_Nope," she grinned. _

"_So this cleaned up place is REAL?"_

"_Nope, just a simple dark illusion I found from the book."_

"_You do know the emo dude's element is illusion, right?"_

_-SILENCE- Xhade was O.O_

"_No I don't know that." Xhade gulped and Shadow gave a 'you-are-so-in-trouble' look. _

Back to chap 10:

"Well, now you know," Shadow said with a 'you-are-so-in-trouble-and-i'm-not-part-of-it' look.

"Well, if was fun while it lasted. . ." Xhade frowned, secretly hiding a secret that will shock Shadow.

Xhade smiled, Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You lied," Shadow said.

"No I didn't," Xhade argued.

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"YeS,"

"NoO,"

"YESSSSS,"

"NOOOOO,"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

"DID"

"DIDN'T"

They argued for a looooooooooong time. . . . . . . . .

A LOT minutes later:

"Okay, you got me, I lied!" Xhade confessed, "They're not here, they're somewhere!"

"Where?" Shadow

"SOMEWHERE!! I dunno! Just somewhere!" Xhade screamed really loud, so loud that the castle got cracks on the walls and ceilings and the chandeliers fell.

CRACK!!

SMASH!!

CRASH!!

BOOM!!

SMASH!!

CRACK!!

BOOM!!

CRASH!!

MOO!?

"What the hell?" Shadow was startled by the MOO.

"Oh, yeah. . . Did I tell you there're many animals in all over the place?" Xhade answered nervously.

"NO!"

Shadow glared at her with a 'you-should-be-thankful-I'm-a-ghost-cause-I-can-and-I-will-mush-you-to-a-bloody-pulp' glare

"Well, now you know. . . he, he, he. . ." Xhade laughed nervously.

-Silence-

MOO!!

BAA!!

CLUCK!!

NEEYH! (A/N: I dunno how to spell the sound a horse makes)

MEOW!!

RUFF!!

RAWR!!

OOH-OOH-AAH-AAH!!

And a lot other animal sounds were heard throughout the place.

"Did I also mention that in the library a dozen of snakes were loose?" Xhade said pointing at a green and brown reticulated python with a rat in it's mouth on a nearby desk.

"KYAAAAAA!!" Shadow went round and round and round and round until there where stars swirling above her head.

"You're afraid, of snakes!?" Xhade laughed quietly, but Shadow could still hear it.

"What's so funny?" Now she was angry.

Xhade walked to the desk with the python, held it's neck and held it up near Shadows' feet. Shadow squirmed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"This one's fake."

Shadow was dumbfounded.

"Oh, and I guess it this too." Shadow reached for a poisonous read, yellow and black coral snake and showed it to Xhade.

"Um, no that one's real, and poisonous."

Shadow shook her head in disagreement, "No way just look at it's rubbery face." She pinched it's nose and it quickly bit her hand, forcing poison into her blood.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!!" Shadow screamed in pain.

"But I thought you're a ghost? Ghosts don't feel pain. Right?"

"Hey! I'm not a ghost! I'm a representation of what you used to be in your imagination!" Shadow replied matter-of-factly, still with the snake clamped onto her hand.

"Oh, okay."

"Now tell me, HOW DO I GET THIS FUDGY SNAKE OFF MY HAND!?" Shadow's voice grew louder, so loud that all the snakes popped out and hid, HUNDREDS of snakes.

"Okay, first you poke it's eyes out. . . ?" Xhade said, getting a pointy pin out of her pocket and handing it to Shadow.

"Then?"

"Um, then you poke it's eyes out. Blood will start gushing out of it's eye sockets and it'll let go."

Shadow did exactly what Xhade said,

Blood gushed out, but it didn't let go. So she threw the pin away;

"Wow, it won't let go. Amazing. . ."

"WHAT!? IT WON'T LET GO!?" Shadow was frantically shaking her left arm to remove the snake, still with blood gushing out of it's eyes. Poor snake. . .

"Let's try this one," Xhade now got a sharp knife out of her pocket, "I'll just cut it's head off."

"Will there be blood?"

"Of course,"

"Bring it!" Shadow was so optimistic. . .

"Okay," Xhade said as she was about to cut the snake's head off.

"No Pwease! Have Mewcy!" the snake squeaked?

"THE SNAKE SQUEAKED?"

"Cool, oh well, bye-bye Snakey." And Xhade cut his head off, and the snake died.

Shadow quickly removed to dead snake's head off her hand and threw it to LaLaLand together with the body.

"Did that snake just squeak?" Shadow said as she rubbed her (now red) hand.

"Yeah," Xhade said in monotone as the knife disappeared in a green poof.

"You say it like it's normal. Why?" Shadow was curious.

"Cause when you were dozing off, I checked out the animals."

"And?"

"And there were really weird animals. Like the operatically-singing cow, the kilt-skinned dog, the squeaking snake, the gear-pooping parrot, the CD-eyed cat, the rose-smelling tarsier, the telephone ring-sounding owl and many more!"

"What The Fudge?" Shadow was amazed at the animals Xhade just said, "Are lying or not?"

"No way, I would never lie," Xhade said, "Just look!"

She opened the door and Shadow saw all the weird animals and more.

C. Oblivion: In the Entrance Hall:

"See?" Xhade asked.

Shadow still stared in awe. . .

'What in the fudgy world?'

"Where'd you get these animals?!"

"From the one and only, Mbay!"

"Why so many?" Shadow was really curious about these things.

"I was surfing for some cool stuff and I saw a rainbow mug!"

"And?"

"I thought you'd like a rainbow mug."

"And?"

"It was on sale for 4.99! And it came with these animals!"

"So, where's the mug?"

"I accidentally broke it." Xhade laughed nervously.

"WHAT?"

"Well, at least we got a zoo."

"Yeah, a zoo's _better_ than a mug." Shadow agreed sarcastically. 'A really colorful,shiny,rainbow mug. . .' She thought.

"The sarcasm in your voice is so obvious." Xhade commented.

"Yeah,"

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is one of those chapters that say 'an-excuse-so-that-the-author-can-update-the-fic'. NO! Well, maybe 25, but I still updated and I didn't ask for reviews. **But now I am, I need at least 7 reviews.  
**

**YOU CAN REVIEW ANONYMOUSLY!**

The more reviews the better and faster I'll update!

And those who visit, why not give a one-word review. Examples like 'LOL' or 'Funny' or even just 'luv it'?

I accept criticism on my fic but don't be harsh on me or anything, this is my first fic!

**NO FLAMES!**

Topic: DevArt

Elm: I think I'm advertising in here.

Xhade: That's because you are.

Shadow: Why'd you make me get bitten by a snake!?

Elm: That's because I can.

Shadow: I hate you.

Xhade: But you didn't die or anything.

Elm: She makes a good point.

Xhade: I always do.

Shadow: Change subject, back to advertising!

Elm: Okay, if you like to do art like drawing, photography, etc. and want to let the world see it go to , where art becomes application!

Xhade: She has one it's anization-15..

Shadow: Why 'organization-15'?

Elm: Cause I can't think of anything else and I comment like a 15-year-old.

Shadow: Oh,

Xhade: Anyway, just sign up on DeviantART!

Shadow: Where Art becomes Application!


	12. The End?

Recruiting a Shadow

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: The END!?

_Recap: _

_Shadow quickly removed to dead snake's head off her hand and threw it to LaLaLand together with the body. _

"_Did that snake just squeak?" Shadow said as she rubbed her (now red) hand. _

"_Yeah," Xhade said in monotone as the knife disappeared in a green poof. _

"_You say it like it's normal. Why?" Shadow was curious. _

"_Cause when you were dozing off, I checked out the animals."_

"_And?"_

"_And there were really weird animals. Like the operatically-singing cow, the kilt-skinned dog, the squeaking snake, the gear-pooping parrot, the CD-eyed cat, the rose-smelling tarsier, the telephone ring-sounding owl and many more!"_

"_What The Fudge?" Shadow was amazed at the animals Xhade just said, "Are lying or not?"_

"_No way, I would never lie," Xhade said, "Just look!"_

_She opened the door and Shadow saw all the weird animals and more. _

Back to the chap:

A few days later, after the weird animals zoo.

Xhade she knew that she would never ever in hell get into the organization because of that.

"XHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!!!!!! IN MY OFFICE NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Xemnas' voice roared through the halls. The awkwardly silent halls. Why? Because Xemnas demanded that no-member would have ANY kind of contact with her. To prevent any destruction, if any will ever happen.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm comin'," She muttered as she walked through the cold, bare, white and empty halls.

"Geez, do ALL these secret organizations have to have cold, bare, eye-hurting colored and really long hallways?" She asked herself, while she was rubbing her elbow to at least heat it for a while.

After some deadly quiet minutes, she reached the office.

"Finally," she said before she turned the cold silver knob on the door.

She opened it and saw Xemnas sitting on his chair, elbows on his desk fuming with a dark angry aura around him.

"Yes?" Xhade asked nervously at him.

"Xhade, you are now—" He clearly said, but was cut off.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" She put her hand on her head as if she was going crazy.

"I know you want me out of the organization!"

"Well yes, but—"

"Don't 'but' me! You can't just kick me out, can you?"

"Yes, and since you want to be kicked out, fine. Your belongings will be near the door."

"R-really? I can go?" she was confused. First, he was angry and then he was calm.

"Yes, NOW GO!!" he screamed.

And with that Xhade disappeared in a whoosh of black air and reappeared near the door outside. She took her things and went to travel to worlds.

* * *

A/N: It's a short and confusing ending, I know. I just had to end it so fast. I'm thinking of another fanfic about Xhade and KH.

Topic: RaS

Elm: I just changed my penname, now it's organization-15.

Xhade: Why '15'

Elm: It's for my fifteen different selves forming one organization aka me.

Xhade: Okay, in this chap. . . Why didn't Shadow talk or at least get mentioned?

Elm: That snake that bit her was poisonous, and she disappeared. POOF! just like that.

Xhade: Okaaaaayyy, What's this new fic you said on KH?

Elm: It's a short fic about your life after you got kicked out.

Xhade: What happened?

Elm: Read the fic yourself. Mostly flashbacks in the fic.


End file.
